De lo que fue y lo que será
by Silverhell
Summary: La esperanza es lo ultimo en morir, no te dejes caer de nuevo, solo dame el si y me quedare para siempre [TakaKai]... Felices fiestas
1. Color de esperanza

**Konichiwa**** Minna-san!!!**

Silver esta de vuelta tras una larga temporada** u-u... **la escuela me estaba matando, pero finalmente estoy libre y de regreso** n-n. **En esta ocasión les vengo con algo que nunca me espere de mi misma **-.-**, y espero no volver a esperarme, mi primer y, si es posible ultimo **Kai****/Taka/Kai o.o **no soy muy asidua a la pareja, por no decir que le tengo fobia, pero la situación lo amerita **n.n**

Este fic consta de tres partes, tres songfics, esta es la primera, la segunda será publicada en año nuevo y la tercera en día de reyes, ya que aun le faltan algunos toques. Quienes ya conozcan mi estilo de redacción, sabrán a que atenerse **n.n**

Algo especial, este fic viene con tres dedicatorias, a Mi Okaa-san** Ileyse **a quien adoro mucho mucho mucho y se lo debo desde su cumple **n-nU**, espero le guste, a **Rika**-san a quien también se lo tenia prometido por su cumple **n-nU **con mas de un mes de retraso y para mi queridísima tía **Kokoro** a quien quiero y admiro mucho. **o.o**en un inicio pensaba dedicar cada capitulo a una de ustedes, pero mejor así **n.n**para que no haya demasiadas variantes, espero que lo disfruten **n-n**. Esto también va dedicado a todos ustedes que gustan de la pareja **n-nU**.

**Disclaimer**Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, son propiedad de Takao Aoki.

**Advertencia: **Shounen ai... pero MUY ligero

**GOMEN NASAI DE ANTEMANO POR MALA LA ORTOGRAFIA**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Titulo: De lo que fue y lo que será**

**Autor: Silverhell**

**Pareja: Taka/Kai**

**Dedicatoria: Ileyse, Rika y Kokoro**

**Capitulo 1: Color de esperanza**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Abrió la lentamente la puerta de su departamento, el chirriante sonido de las bisagras hizo eco en la oscuridad, con monotonía palpo la pared en busca del interruptor, y al sonido del click toda la habitación cobro vida, o por lo menos la que podía llegar a tener, se quito la delgada chaqueta que llevaba puesta y la colgó sobre el perchero que estaba a un lado... camino lentamente, cansado de su día, cansado de todos los días, agotado de su propia vida, se dejo caer sobre un fino sofá de piel, y se recostó cómodamente, dispuesto a entregarse al sueño.

Ya no podía mas, se encontraba confundido, no sabia que hacer... totalmente sumido en su soledad... pero, no es que no pudiese salir de ese sentimiento... sabia que podía hacerlo... pero no sabia si realmente quería hacerlo, eso significaría cambiar toda su vida, alterar todas y cada una de sus rutinas, y aunque pareciese algo simple, no lo era... de alguna manera, la sola idea lo asustaba... ja, quien lo diría?, El Gran Kai Hiwatari asustado... pero, aunque fuera ridículo pensar en eso, realmente lo asustaba, quizás fue por eso que comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos, a evitarlos en lo mas posible, no quería ligarse a ellos, temía que lo alejaran de su compañera soledad, la única que siempre lo acompaño, desde que era pequeño, su única compañía... situación realmente triste.

Giro su vista por la habitación, buscando alejar sus pensamientos, fue entonces que vislumbro algo bajo el perchero, parecía ser un sobre, seguramente lo había pateado cuando entro a oscuras al departamento... quizás no fuera nada importante, cuentas, lo mas probable... siguió rondando el lugar, no hacia mucho que lo tenia, pero prefería algo pequeño donde pudiera sentirse mas a gusto... que estar en esa monstruosa mansión, tan grande, tan fría... tan sola, sacudió su cabeza... el departamento estaba situado en una excelente zona de la ciudad, era costoso, pero nada que no pudiera pagar, el lugar era agradable, buenos restaurantes cerca, vecinos tranquilos, seguridad de calidad y su tan querida privacidad...

Privacidad... que le ofrecía eso mas que soledad y silencio?... Silencio... siempre gusto de el, pero últimamente se le hacia demasiado pesado, quizás por la costumbre de escuchar el ruido que solían hacer sus amigos... amigos.

Definitivamente necesitaba algo con que distraerse, su vista se poso nuevamente en el sobre en el suelo, suspiro, quizá hacer cuentas lo entretendría un rato, se puso de pie y se acerco al perchero, levantando el sobre blanco... extraño, estaba completamente limpio, no tenia ningún nombre ni dirección... dudo un poco, pero la curiosidad le pico duro... se suponía que nadie tenia conocimiento de su nueva dirección. Tomo asiento nuevamente, pero para desaparecer el silencio decidió encender la radio, no que le gustara la música, pero por lo menos haría mas calido el ambiente...

Abrió el sobre con ayuda de un abrecartas que estaba en la mesita de al lado, y saco un papel cuidadosamente plegado, a simple vista parecía una hoja común y corriente, la desdoblo con cuidado... era una carta... su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente al leer el nombre del remitente.

-Ta..Takao... ¿pero como? - eso no podía ser posible... como Takao se había enterado de su dirección... y aun mas, le había mandado una carta cuando él lo que estaba haciendo era evitarlo... tembló un poco, indeciso si leer o no... Pero no pudiendo evitar la necesidad comenzó a hacerlo.

_Hey__ Kai_

_Espero estés leyendo esto...... claro que lo estas leyendo xD... si no, no lo estarías leyendo, perdón, broma tonta... quizás te estés preguntando como es que conseguí tu dirección... bien pues te diré que me costo demasiado. _

_Hace tiempo que he querido hablar contigo, pero nos estas evitando, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta... y me gustaría saber el motivo... no es que no lo sepa, pero es necesario que tu mismo me lo digas... hemos sido amigos por años, pero por mas que trato no te abres... y eso duele Kai..._

Paro de leer por un momento... eso era exactamente lo que deseaba evitar, aquellos pensamientos que tanto perturbaban su ya tan aturdida mente... suspiro, pero decidió seguir leyendo, no había motivo real para continuar, pero su corazón lo incitaba a ello... mientras tanto se dejaba arrullar por la dulce melodía de la radio... que justo en ese momento comenzaba con una nueva canción.

****

**_Sé que hay en tus ojos con solo mirar  
que estas cansado de andar y de andar  
y caminar girando siempre en un lugar_**

_Me gustaría que nos dejaras ayudarte... que me dejaras hacerlo, se que esto es algo nuevo para ti, que no estas acostumbrado... pero algo me dice que tu deseas hacerlo... lo puedo ver en tu mirada, dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y yo veo a la tuya gritando por ayuda constante... nunca lo dirás, y quizás incluso te lo negaras a ti mismo, pero ya es hora... no puedes continuar así._

_No quiero sonar duro, ni tampoco quiero suplicarte que cambies... lo único que te pido es que pienses en ello, que abras tu mente y tu corazón a nuevas experiencias, ya no tienes que permanecer solo._

_Durante todo el tiempo que hemos permanecido juntos como un equipo, como amigos... he aprendido a descifrar cada gesto estoico, cada helada mirada, cada movimiento, cada mueca, e incluso cada insulto... y todo ello me ha ayudado a comprenderte, a tratar de entender lo que sientes... es difícil, pero se que puedo decir que te conozco a la perfección... en estos momentos debes estar llegando a casa... cansado, no... cansado no es la palabra, quizás hastiado, y no solo de trabajar, sino de todo... apuesto mi titulo de campeón a que estas leyendo esta carta sentado en un sofá de piel... siempre te gustaron... demasiado diría yo... aunque en lo personal no me importa la diferencia entre los sillones._

_Ya me desvié... pero creo que me entendiste, no vas a negar que como yo he aprendido a conocerte tu mismo lo has hecho conmigo... lo cual es gracioso porque ni mi familia me entiende xD... otro mal chiste... _

_Sabes una cosa, deberías dejar de hacer eso que haces... cambiar de locación constantemente, sientes el deseo de cambiar, pero lo único que haces es girar sobre el mismo eje, lo que necesitas es ayuda, déjame ayudarte._

_  
**Sé que las ventanas se pueden abrir  
cambiar el aire depende de ti  
te ayudara vale la pena una vez más**_

_Se exactamente lo que estas pensando en estos momentos... que ya es tarde, que no tiene caso, que un Hiwatari no puede cambiar su naturaleza... pero te equivocas... tu mismo te has dado cuenta de cuanto has cambiado, pero no quieres asimilarlo, no quieres admitirlo... y sabes el motivo... tienes MIEDO... quizá después me golpees por decir esto, pero sabes que, no me importa... porque se que es la verdad, tienes miedo al cambio, a sentir... simplemente... miedo a vivir._

_Tengo la certeza de que deseas cambiar, pero eso solo depende de ti, yo puedo ayudarte... yo QUIERO ayudarte, solo necesito que me lo permitas, que me dejes cruzar a tu vida... no es difícil sabes... solo di: Takao te dejo entrar a mi vida... siete simples palabras, sin complicaciones. Necesitas cambiar... la soledad lastima Kai... aunque no lo creas yo también la he sentido... era muy pequeño cuando murió mi madre, mi padre emprendió viajes y nunca estaba en casa, Hiroshi también se alejo... y no puedo decir que el abuelo fuese una muy grata compañía... pero no por ello me recluí, seguí siendo el mismo, y sabes ¿porque?... porque sabia que todo estaría bien, que tendría un final agradable. Uno que me encantaría compartir contigo._

_Aun hay muchas cosas por las cuales seguir adelante... piensa en ello, primeramente tu vida, si te dejas llevar por la soledad, no solo te hieres a ti mismo, si no a todos los que te queremos... porque lo sabes, hay muchas personas que te estiman, aunque no las quieras ver, ellas existen. Todo depende de ti, vale la pena cambiar, ya lo veras._

**_  
Saber que se puede querer que se pueda  
quitarse los miedos sacarlos afuera  
pintarse la cara color esperanza  
tentar al futuro con el corazón_**

_Será difícil, si, pero si realmente lo quieres puedes hacer lo que sea, todo depende de ti... solo debes dejar atrás todo ese miedo, olvidarte de tu pasado y lo que podría ser el futuro... solamente concéntrate en el presente, en vivir cada día como sin fuera el ultimo, cada uno mas especial que el anterior... todo por la simple razón de que tienes vida... una vida que compartir._

_No vale la pena estar solo, que la tristeza te embargue, fue por eso que caíste ante la oscuridad, porque no tenias una luz que te alumbrara el camino... debes buscarla, busca tu luz, un resplandor que aleje las tinieblas de tu mente..._

_Si hay algo que nunca muere, eso es la esperanza, ten esperanza Kai, esperanza en un nuevo camino, una nueva vida... olvídate de lo que pueda venir, aleja la negatividad y el pesimismo, sonríe ante las cosas malas... que por cada 10 días de dolor hay una hora de infinita felicidad, tan embriagante y adictiva, que solo necesitas probarla una vez, para encontrarle tu nuevo sentido a la vida... una razón para no caer nuevamente en las sombras... tu destino no esta marcado... se forja con tu sudor, sangre, lagrimas y sonrisas..._

_Entiende bien esto... cree en mi, cree en un amigo, en alguien que te quiere como no tienes idea... no te dejes abatir, arroja tus malos sentimientos por la ventana, no necesitas toda esa basura que te inculcaron de niño... escoge un día... toma el día de hoy... y decide que es el comienzo de una nueva vida... deshazte de tu viejo libro de historia y comienza a escribir uno nuevo... diferente...un nuevo futuro te habré las puertas... no las ignores._

**_  
Es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar  
mejor tentarse a dejar de intentar  
aunque ya ves que no es tan fácil empezar_**

_Esta debe ser tu época de cambios, los mas grandes que hay... y sin duda habrá errores, y no todo saldrá como deseas, pero no por ello debes desanimarte, debes aprender a caminar antes de comenzar a correr... las caídas son las mejores maestras de la vida... _

_Ya no necesitas ese afanoso deseo de perfección, porque mientras mas lo busques mas se alejara de ti... la verdadera perfección esta en las cosas mas simples de la vida, tan simples como despertar cada mañana, conversar con los amigos, ver las plantas crecer durante las estaciones, a las aves cantar, el amanecer y el ocaso, el hermoso brillo de la luna es sus cuatro fases... todo ello es una muestra de la verdadera perfección, tan hermoso y majestuoso... no tiene comparación, imita eso Kai, déjate llevar por tus sentimientos... pero no por el miedo o la vergüenza, no por la retención y el recuerdo... sino por la libertad y el cariño._

_El día comenzara cuando tu estés dispuesto a observarlo, no será fácil, nada es fácil... tu mismo lo sabes, ya has cambiado un poco, mas no lo suficiente, aun no te liberas de tus ataduras... es difícil para ti, lo se, los primeros pasos son los mas difíciles. Has vivido en una cueva oscura toda tu vida, y ahora que has salido te encuentras desorientado, la luz del sol te lastima... pero no flaquees, solo será un momento, después podrás disfrutar los calidos rayos que este te ofrece... la agradable sensación del sentimiento, nada de eso tiene comparación, ni siquiera una explicación._

_No te preocupes por las caídas, porque siempre tendrás una mano amiga que te ayudara a ponerte de pie cuantas veces sea necesario... siempre estaré allí para ti, nunca lo dudes..._

**_  
Sé que lo imposible se puede lograr  
que la tristeza algún día se irá  
y así será la vida cambia y cambiará_**

_Por mas difícil que se ponga, por mas obstáculos que se atraviesen... recuerda que nada es imposible... si realmente lo deseas lo puedes lograr, con cada paso que des te darás cuenta que todo estará por cambiar... ya no tienes porque sentir miedo, ya no estas solo, ya nunca mas lo estarás... nunca mas._

_Por desgracia no puedo borrar todos aquellos cientos de tristes recuerdos, no puedo eliminar la tristeza que te atrapo por tantos años, ni desechar todos aquellos sentimientos que te agobian día tras día... pero puedo tratar de mitigarlo... pero para ello necesito que te abras a mi, que me des la oportunidad de entrar, es sencillo, ya te lo mostré... y no fue broma... solo dilo, solamente dame la oportunidad, no deseo entrar como un intruso, necesitó tu permiso... solo eso._

_Tu vida comenzara a cambiar, sentirás la satisfacción, y tu alma dejara de gritar por ayuda, podrás sentir lo gratificante que es vivir, la alegría que proporciona el ver cada nuevo amanecer... sabes que soy una persona perezosa, pero aprecio enormemente cada nuevo día que se me da para compartir, cada vez que despierto agradezco por ello, porque tengo una vida, una familia... disfuncional, pero una familia al fin y al cabo, tengo muchos amigos por los que daría mi vida... y tu eres el mas importante Kai... y el que mas requiere de mi ayuda... ayuda para salir de tu caparazón, en aquel en donde te han encerrado tan cruelmente, donde has vivido por tantos años... pero recuerda una cosa, aquí y ahora... tu abuelo ya no esta, tu vida te pertenece ahora, a ti y solamente a ti, puedes compartirla con quien desees... o puedes volver a hundirte en tu soledad y tu miseria, pero... no lo harás... no lo harás porque no lo deseas... Hoy es el día para redefinir tu vida, un nuevo camino para seguir..._

**_  
Sentirás que el alma vuela  
por cantar una vez más_**

_Has sentido la necesidad y el deseo de ser libre ¿verdad?... pero tu... siendo Kai Hiwatari te has contenido y retenido, sin saber que todo eso te esta haciendo daño... casi puedo escucharte "mas vale no sentir y no sufrir que sentir y ser traicionado"... pero primero piensa que no eres quien para hablar y/o pensar de traición... pero no me enfocare en eso._

_Ya es hora de que comiences a sentir lo que es la vida, a brillar en lugar de dejarte deslumbrar, porque aunque no lo creas, son un excelente observador, y te he visto... vas a los parques a observar jugar a lo niños... deseando lo que nunca tuviste, deseando revivir la infancia que te fue crudamente arrebatada... pero el pasado es el pasado, ya no volverás a ser un niño, pero aun puedes experimentar todo aquello que nunca tuviste la oportunidad de probar... si me das la oportunidad me gustaría ser quien te mostrara todo eso... la alegría de la diversión... donde la amargura y la seriedad no son permitidas, por lo que deberás tirarlas a la basura._

_Déjate llevar como lo hiciste hace tiempo, siente nuevamente, porque después de haber probado una vez, nunca mas podrás recuperar la frialdad tan fácilmente, esta se te enterrara como una daga en el pecho, y con cada desprecio se retorcerá lentamente, causándote el peor de los dolores, tan penetrante que no será posible de soportar._

_Recuerda que la vida no es solo sufrimiento, trabajo y tristeza... también esta llena de alegría, felicidad y cariño, sentimientos que necesitas conocer... que se encuentran dormidos en tu interior, y que estoy impaciente por despertar, por mostrarte lo que esta por venir... porque aquello que sentiste una vez, fue solo una probada del verdadero sentimiento, uno que te llena el alma y te hincha el corazón._

****

**_Saber que se puede querer que se pueda  
quitarse los miedos sacarlos afuera  
pintarse la cara color esperanza  
tentar al futuro con el corazón_**

_Solo dame la oportunidad, se que podré ayudarte... la puerta esta allí, solo necesitas abrirla y dejarme entrar... abre la puerta Kai._

_Solo ábrela._

_Atte__: Tu amigo que te quiere Takao Kinomiya_

Bajo la carta a su regazo... sentía sus entrañas retorcerse en una extraña e incomoda danza... su mente estaba llena de confusión y tinieblas... pero entre todo aquello había un pequeño rayito de luz... que a pesar de ser casi indetectable tenia un brillo hermoso.... tentador.

Takao tenia razón, sentía miedo, y no lo negaría, no podía hacerlo... el miedo a dejar su pasado, todas las lecciones de su abuelo... la frialdad que había rodeado su vida, que hacia pocos años había comenzado a calentarse, primero con rabia, después molestia, confusión, tristeza... resignación, entendimiento, amistad y cariño... toda una gama difícil de procesar, tantas emociones nuevas e indescifrables... demasiado... presiono su sienes con sus pulgares, la cabeza le dolía, pero ya no importaba, solo deseaba sentir mas... mucho mas.

Le daría la oportunidad, no perdía nada, no podía perder mas de lo que podría ganar... y si lo pensaba realmente... no tenia absolutamente nada que pudiera perder... quizá la cordura, pero al ritmo que llevaba actualmente, esa también lo abandonaría pronto... abriría la puerta que Takao le pedía... su corazón latió fuertemente, estaba aceptando comenzar desde cero... dejar de ser un maestro para transformarse en alumno... pero lo deseaba, y no dejaría volver a pasar la oportunidad

Se puso de pie, doblo cuidadosamente la carta y la guardo dentro del sobre... se dirigió hacia la salida, dispuesto a recibir un nuevo comienzo... a abrir la puerta que le era solicitada, porque detrás de ella estaba quien le daría lo que su alma tanto ansiaba... tomo la perilla en su mano y la giro lentamente, preparándose para el gran paso... abrió la puerta, y tras ella lo encontró, allí estaba el chico que tan profundo había llegado en su mente, que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado en el pasado... pero este era el presente... allí estaba él... con la sonrisa mas grande que le hubiese visto, dándole la bienvenida a una nueva vida... Kai le sonrió de vuelta lo mejor que pudo, sus labios temblando levemente... era hora de volver a nacer.

-Ya te estabas tardando - su voz tan jovial como siempre, ajena a los sentimientos que había despertado en su interior, pero conciente de ellos - La filosofía no es mi fuerte, pero creo que me exprese bien... -como respuesta solo recibió un sonoro coscorrón, nada doloroso, pero si un poco humillante- hey!! ¿Porque hiciste eso?

-Un Hiwatari no le tiene miedo a nada... no blasfemes - aunque... hay cosas que nunca pueden cambiar, pero por algún lado hay que comenzar

- Je... bienvenido al mundo Kai, tu maestro esta listo para las clases... ¿tu estas listo?

- Mas que nunca...****

****

**_Vale más poder brillar  
Que solo buscar ver el sol _**

****

-Bien... lección uno: aprendiendo a brillar.

**-----------**

**TBC**

**-----------**

-.- Demasiada azúcar... pero bien... ¿que les pareció? o.o exprimí mi cerebro para sacar esto, la canción se llama Color de esperanza de Diego Torres n.n es una de mis favoritas, especialmente porque le queda como anillo al dedo a Kai. Espero que les haya gustado, y un review será bien agradecido n-n

Por cierto o.o... n.n les deseo que pasen una feliz navidad!

Sayonara

Se despide de ustedes Silver n.-


	2. Es Por Ti

**Konichiwa Minna-san!!!**

**Silver dice presente con el segundo capitulo n-n, y este me costo tres almas -.-. El capitulo se basa en la canción "Es por ti" de Juanes. Esto es un POV de Kai, el cual se encuentra un poco OOC u.uU**

**Advertencia:**** YAOI y MUCHO azúcar u.u**

**Disclaimer:**** Beyblade y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Takao Aoki. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**Ahora si n.n, disfruten del capitulo 2 de mi primer y ultimo Taka/Kai**

**GOMEN NASAI DE ANTEMANO POR LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Titulo: De lo que fue y lo que será**

**Autor: Silverhell**

**Pareja: Taka/Kai**

**Dedicatoria: Ileyse, Rika y Kokoro**

**Capitulo 2: ****Es Por Ti**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**  
**Quien creería que ha pasado tanto tiempo, años enteros desde que me sacaste de mi soledad, que te deje entrar a mi vida, desde que encontré una estrella que brillara en mi oscuro camino... ese hermoso día que he dejado de ser quien era, y me transforme en quien soy ahora...me abandone al sentimiento, cada vez mas placentero... ahora, cada vez que te veo, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón, un sonido que nunca creí que seria capaz de percibir.

La luz de la luna llena entra por la ventana... tan brillante, tan perfecta... tal cual la vida que llevo ahora... tenias razón aquella vez, la verdadera perfección se encuentra en las cosas mas simples de la vida... la misma vida es un claro ejemplo de ella...

Al verte dormir aun me cuesta trabajo pensar que estas a mi lado, que siempre lo estarás... fuiste quien mas me apoyo, quien me tendía la mano a cada caída, quien me recibía en un abrazo cada que lo necesitaba, así fue como todo comenzó... desde la mas intensa amistad, hasta tornarse en el amor mas profundo, uno que nunca antes había llegado a sentir... uno que nunca creí llegar a tener, pero que ahora ya no puedo abandonar...

**_Cada vez que me levanto y veo que a mi lado estás  
me siento renovado_**

Aquel día estaba dispuesto ha dejarme vencer, a quizá irme del país, el miedo me asecho y entro profundo hasta sentir... pero, al llegar a casa y leer tu carta, me hizo entender el verdadero camino que mi vida requería... la verdadera importancia que esta tenia.

Ahora, cada vez que despierto en las mañanas y veo que aun estas dormido, acurrucado a mi lado... me haces sentirme el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, al saberme poseedor de tu corazón... aquel que con infinita paciencia y cariño logro enseñarme que aun estoy vivo, que hay muchas cosas que no conozco y que debo hacerlo, demasiados nuevos sentimientos por experimentar, y que tu tanto anhelas mostrarme... estoy esperando, impaciente... esperando cada nuevo día, cada nueva sensación, cada nuevo roce de tu emoción...

Sensación mas invitante no había conocido, ni siquiera la obsesión por el poder, tan embriagante y adictivo, pero tan frió y oscuro... ahora mi vida te pertenece... es tuya y solo tuya, a ti es a quien debo todo, absolutamente todo...

Mi vida, mi libertad, mi alegría... mi felicidad, el calor que ahora embarga mi ser, mi mente y... mi corazón... las añoranzas de mi pasado se han ido desvaneciendo poco a poco, y todo ello gracias a tan calido sentimiento que me has brindado, me haces olvidar, ya no necesito recordar, el pasado es historia, historia que nunca mas volverá a ser nombrada, y mucho menos repetida, una historia pasada... una historia en el olvido...****

****

**_Y me siento aniquilado  
aniquilado si no estás_**

Hay días en lo que me pongo a pensar que hubiera sido de mi vida de haberme quedado solo, de haber rechazado la oferta que con tanto estime me brindaste...

Y he aquí la respuesta de mi corazón, estaría solo, muerto en vida, o quizá, realmente muerto... derrotado por el dolor y frialdad de mi propia soledad, soledad que aun puedo sentir, la siento cada vez que me encuentro solo... me aterra llegar a pensar en estarlo, en volver a sentirla... sentirla mas furiosa y desgarradora, mas helada y cortante... molesta por haberla despreciado, por haberte preferido a ti, y a una vida a tu lado... aun temo, pero al verte el temor se desvanece, tal cual el frió del otoño bajo el resplandeciente sol... calido como el sol, mi sol... eso es lo que eres para mi, un sol que derrite mi hielo, que atraviesa y aniquila poco a poco la coraza que se había formado a mi alrededor... y a quien permito gustoso el asedio.

Cada segundo que no te presenció mi corazón se vuelca... late acelerado... quizá no lo muestro, aun me cuesta expresarme como tu lo haces... pero se que lo ves, vez la alegría de mis ojos al poder observarte de nuevo... al ser tu el único efecto en mi... solo tu.****

****

**_Tu controlas toda mi verdad y todo lo que está de más  
Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol  
Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón  
Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer_**

La realidad ahora es completamente diferente a como la conocía, ya no me importa lo que pueda ser dañino, perjudicial... lo único que realmente toma lugar en mi conciencia eres tu, tu forma de ser, verte, actuar, hablar... incluso como me reprochas por ser celoso... pero como no serlo... como permitir la mas mínima posibilidad de que te alejes de mi lado... de que me arrebaten la única cosa buena que me ha pasado... el único pensamiento verdaderamente importante... imprescindible en mi mente...

Eres el mas fantasioso sueño vuelto carne... el rallo de sol que me ilumina, que guía mi camino día con día... con cada palabra que me diriges... no tienes idea de como reacciona en mi, cada frase que me dedicas... por mas cursi que te diga que te escuchas, por mas indiferente que trato de ser a ella... tu lo sabes, sabes como adoro escucharte, como me gusta estar a tu lado... lo profundo que has llegado a incrustarte en mi mente, porque ahora eres indispensable en mi vida...

Me has vuelto dependiente, adicto... me he viciado totalmente a ti, a tu persona, a tu rostro, a tus labios, a tu ojos, a tu piel... a tu corazón... ahora el mío te pertenece... a ti y solo a ti...****

**_  
Y es por ti...  
Que late mi corazón_**

Es gracias a ti que recupere mi razón... que no caí en las profundidades de mi oscuridad... de no ser por tu insistencia, por tu cariño, por tu profunda forma de amarme... hubiese sido victima de mi propia locura... perdiéndome de todo esto que siento ahora... no me lo hubiese perdonado, y se que tu tampoco... ****

****

**_Y es por ti...  
Que brillan mis ojos hoy_**

Cualquiera que me hubiera visto antes, diría que no soy el mismo, que he cambiado tanto que parezco alguien radicalmente diferente, quizá no en la forma de actuar... pero ya no esta presente en mi mirada todo aquello que antes demostraba, esa dureza helada e hiriente, ahora es un espejo de sentimientos... uno que se encontraba sucio y opaco, pero que con tus amorosas manos te encargaste de limpiar y hacerlo brillar, porque gracias a ti... hoy puedo brillar, en lugar de solo dejarme deslumbrar...****

****

**_Y es por ti...  
Que he vuelto a hablar de amor_**

Te agradezco infinitamente lo que has hecho por mí, lo que me has dado en este tiempo. El haberme mostrado que el amor existe, y lo deliciosamente calido que este es... me es increíble pensar en ello, pero a la vez tan simple... tan simplemente perfecto.

Nunca creí que podría llegar a amar a alguien, y mucho menos a alguien como tu, tan diferente, tan extrovertido, tan inverso a mi persona, a mi forma de ser... y ¿sabes algo?... agradezco que sea así...

**_Y es por ti...  
Que calma mi dolor_**

Desde que comenzamos esta... terapia por llamarla de alguna manera, me has mostrado infinidad de cosas, tan animoso y paciente... como un maestro que trata de enseñar a un niño... porque en cuestión de sentimientos eso soy... un principiante... un simple novato, porque a tu lado... no soy nada... nadie... pero tu a mi lado, eres lo mas grande, lo mas importante, el emperador que gobierna mi mente y corazón... que me gobierna...****

**_  
Y cada vez que yo te busco  
Y no te puedo aún hallar  
Me siento un vagabundo  
Perdido por el mundo  
Desordenado si no estás_**

No quisiera nunca pensar en sepárame de tu lado, en soltar mi salvavidas... porque al hacerlo me hundiría como acero en océano... en una infinidad de oscuridad, tan helada e hiriente como un filo enterrado en mi conciencia... tan profundo, culpándome por haberlo hecho... porque ahora te pertenezco... te debo mi vida... que ahora ya no es mas mía... sino de mi salvador...

Antes de comenzar me sentía completamente perdido... solo, mas no abandonado, por que me creía solo... como un vagabundo que teme acercarse a alguien... temor... aun lo siento, miedo a perderte... miedo a que mis cambios no sean suficientes para ti, miedo a ya no poder cambiar... ya no poder siquiera aparentar.

Cada noche cierro los ojos con el mismo pensamiento... el pensar si te merezco, si realmente soy merecedor de tener a alguien tan maravilloso a mi lado, acompañándome, consolándome... cuidando de mi herido corazón, sanándolo con tus caricias y besos... tan dulces como el mas caro de los caramelos... extremadamente azucarado, mas no empalagoso, pero me hace desear mas... mucho mas... muchísimo mas... mas de ti... mas de tu amor y tu corazón...****

****

**_Como mueves tú mi felicidad  
Y todo lo que está de más_**

La felicidad fue algo que siempre me negué... desde que era un niño siempre fue igual, veía a los demás jugar fuera de las rejas de mi prisión, pero no me inmutaba... realmente no me importaba... en ese entonces, nada me importaba mas que la perfección, nada, ni siquiera yo mismo. Simplemente no había nada más de que depender, nada más que observar... nada más que verme forzado a no fracasar.

Fallar no era una opción... no seria mas que mi perdición... y aun lo es, no debo fallar, no debo fallarte... no a ti, nunca mas a ti... ya suficientes problemas te he causado, suficiente ya te he traicionado.

No tengo idea de como has logrado perdonarme, como has pasado por alto todos y cada uno de los problemas que te he causado, nadie mas lo habría echo, yo mismo no podría hacerlo... yo mismo no lo he hecho.

Me gustaría saber que es lo que tanto vez en mi, que es lo que te inspira a seguir tratando... que fue lo que te llevo a sacarme de mi encierro, a ser mi salvador, que viste en mi para quererme de esa manera, de esa divina manera... quisiera saber.****

****

**_Tus ojos me llevan lentamente al sol  
Y tu boca me habla del amor y el corazón  
Tu piel tiene el color de un rojo atardecer_**

Cada nueva sensación es un viaje al cielo oscuro, tan azul como la tormenta de tus ojos, tan profundo como el amor de tu corazón, tan increíblemente perturbador como tu presencia en mi vida, perturbador, si... pero imposible de aplacar, sin deseos de de calmar...

Tantas emociones mezcladas en un mismo sentimiento, tantos deseos desesperados de adquirirlos... No se que haría si dejara de sentirlo, eres todo para mi, eres la fuente de de la que bebe para no morir de sed... de sed por ti.

Ja... si mi abuelo me escuchara decir estas cosas estoy seguro que se moriría, pero no sin antes llevarme con él, por deshonrarlo, por deshonrar su nombre y apellido, por ser un Hiwatari... por cometer el peor de los pecados... enamorarse... pero él ya no esta, ya no forma parte de mi vida, ahora eres solo tu, y nadie mas que tu.

Tu cuerpo junto al mío, tus manos en mi piel, tu aliento fundirse en cada caricia, en cada sonoro protestar... es increíble lo que me haces sentir, lo que me haces hacer... lo que me haces amar... porque gracias a ti lo conocí... conocí el amor.

**_Y es por ti...  
Que late mi corazón_**

Y es por ti que mi vida continua... que siento vivo el corazón... es una sensación increíble, tan increíble como tu... como llegar a pensar que serias tan importante en mi vida, tan fuerte en mi conciencia... incluso en mi inconciencia... nunca nadie tuvo tal poder en mi persona... y nadie mas la tendrá, porque este sentimiento te pertenece a ti y solo a ti.

****

**_Y es por ti...  
Que he vuelto a hablar de amor_**

El amor es un sentimiento bastante irónico... tiene tantas definiciones como personas pisan este mundo, porque para nadie es igual, ninguna persona tiene conceptos idénticos, ni siquiera parecidos, por mas similares que puedan llegar a ser pronunciados... la sensación siempre va a variar, va a discernir de persona a persona, incluso de ti a mi... para ti el amor es el cariño, el cuidado, el respeto... mientras que para mi llego hasta el punto de la entrega incondicional... como no entregarse a la sensación mas incitante nunca antes conocida...****

****

**_Y es por ti...  
Que brillan mis ojos hoy_**

**_  
_**Es una nueva forma de vivir, de conocer el mundo por medio de otros ojos... nunca creí verlo color de rosa... y no puedo decir que ahora lo haga... pero hay ocasiones en las que no pienso en nada mas... que solo tu estas en mi memoria, cada momento, cada segundo de cada hora de cada día... he de admitirlo... estoy obsesionado... y feliz de poder estarlo... porque para mi tu eres lo mas grande... y nunca me cansare de decirlo.****

****

**_Y es por ti...  
Que calma mi dolor_**

****

Ya casi no siento nada mas que tu presencia en la almohada, tu calor sobre mi piel... tu amor sobre mi ser. Ya no mas dolor, ya no mas congoja... solo dulces sentimientos, escuchados, demostrados... vividos en cada roce sentimiento... por mas pequeño, por mas simple... tu mirada los engrandece... porque para mi tu eres grande... lo mas grande...****

****

**_Cada vez que me levanto y veo que a mi lado estás  
me siento renovado_**

_-Kai?... estas despierto? - _te escucho murmurar adormilado.

_-Hmp...- _al parecer te he despertado... pero no te importa, nunca te importa, siempre me comprendes, no importando mis palabras, la conexión no se rompe, y espero nunca lo haga... sabes lo que pienso, y eso me confunde... pero también me tranquiliza

_-Divagando de nuevo?- _Es justo lo que digo... sabes que siento y que hago... es por eso que lograste entrar tan profundo, tan adentro hasta incendiar el cubo de hielo mas helado... ahora transformado en una llamita...

_-Hmp...- _Una que te encargas de alimentar con tu presencia...

_-Ya veo... Kai?- _Porque nada más es necesario.

_-Hmp...- _Solo tu y nadie mas que tu...

_-Ai shiteru- _Porque para mi tu eres grande... lo mas grande

_-Yo también...- _Y nunca me cansare de decirlo.

**----------------**

**TBC**

**---------------**

**¿Que tal?... Si lo se u.u demasiado cursi, pero así he andado últimamente, aunque el siguiente promete menos miel o.o. Bien, quisiera agradecer los reviews a:**

**_Nalle y Cia:_** n-n Que bueno que le gusto Okaa-san, lo escribí con mucho cariño, y cierto o.o es muy difícil -.-… n.n pero ustedes lo valen y mucho mas n-n. Trate de poner a Takao lo mas… Takao posible n.nU, no fue exacto, pero lo intente n.n **FELIZ 2005!!!**

**__**

**_Malale:_**xD lo del coscorrón tambien me gusto, y si, tiene razon, a Silver le encanta escribir POV o.o, de hecho en este capitulo se muestra -.- aunque me salio algo OOC u.u… pero espero le guste n.n. **FELIZ 2005!!!**

**__**

**_Alejandro: _**Arigatou por su comentario xD aunque prefiero ir a buen aeropuerto -.- los barcos me marean n.n, espero tambien le haya gustado el capitulo. **FELIZ 2005!!!**

**__**

**_Amazona Verde:_** Verdad que si? -.- definitivamente fue demasiado azúcar… pero como dije antes o.o, últimamente he andado algo cursi u-u, que se le puede hacer, espero este capitulo no haya sido demasiado n.n. **FELIZ 2005!!!**

**__**

**_Kokoro Yana: _**n-n que bueno que si le gusto, y espero tuviera el mismo resultado este capitulo. o.o y descuide n.n, recuerde que para usted nunca estoy ocupada xD, de hecho solo me hacia tonta porque tengo seco el cerebro -.-. Este fic esta hecho con mucho cariño T-T por ser una persona tan especial. **FELIZ 2005!!!**

**__**

**_Anya:_** nn por sus comentarios, Silver tambien lo espera… n-nU simpática metáfora xD, pero en si esa era la intención, ahondar lo mas profundo posible n-n, espero este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado. **FELIZ 2005!!!**

**__**

**_Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage:_** Que bueno que le gusto n-n… O.o lemon?... n.nU no se ofenda, pero primero me corto los dedos antes de escribir un lemon KaiTaka… de hecho no me gusta para nada la pareja u.u… pero este fic no es mio, si no de tres preciosas personitas a quienes se lo dedico n-n. **FELIZ 2005!!!**

**__**

**_Rika Hiwatari Black:_** SUGOI!!! Si le gusto °-°, no sabe cuanto me alegro, me costo tres almas hacer xD… y mas este capitulo n.nU que fue el mas difícil. xD descuide, habemos muchas con ese problema -.- es mio es horrible, además de que voy a escuela bilingüe y no se nada xD. **FELIZ 2005!!!**

**Arigatou por sus comentarios n.n, significan mucho para Silver n.nU, aunque se trate de este fic. Recuerden que cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, pueden enviarme un mail a la dirección que esta en mi profile, también por si quieren agregarme y conversar n.n. O pueden dejar un review.**

**Sayonara**

**Se despide de ustedes Silver n.**

**PD: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!**


	3. No Me Lo Puedo Explicar

**Konichiwa Minna-san!!**

**Al fin, aquí tienen este, el ultimo capitulo, ya que como dije, solo serian 3, este es un poco diferente a los dos anteriores, un poco triste, pero espero les guste. En esta ocasión utilizare "No me lo puedo explicar" de Tiziano Ferro, n.nU aunque el fic nada tiene que ver con la canción, pero fue la que me inspiro n.n y se trata de un POV de Takao.**

**ADVERTENCIA:**** YAOI**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Beyblade y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Takao Aoki, y este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**GOMEN NASAI DE ANTEMANO POR LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA**

****

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Titulo: De lo que fue y lo que será**

**Autor: Silverhell**

**Pareja: Taka/Kai**

**Dedicatoria: Ileyse, Rika y Kokoro**

**Capitulo 3: ****No Me Lo Puedo Explicar **

**-------------------------------------------------**

Las cosas nunca son lo que uno esperaría que fueran, por más que trates, por mas que sueñes e intentes, nunca nada es lo que debió ser, y nunca se transformara en el anhelo que incluimos… porque cada cosa esta marcada, y por mas mínimo que sea nuestro error, por mas limitada nuestra distracción… todo aquello ser verterá en nuestra propia perdición.

**_Me falta un poco el aire que soplaba  
O simplemente tu espalda blanca..._**

Y así, heme aquí lamentando una pérdida encontrada, perdiendo aquello que poseo, porque ya nada es igual, ni siquiera el verte aparentar. ¿Quien diría que todo terminaría de esta manera? Nunca fuimos tal para cual en palabras ajenas, demasiado distantes de cada perspectiva, pero continuamos… continué creyendo en ti, y tu depositándote cada día aquí, cerca de mi, mas nunca imagine que nuestro desenlace fuera este, confié en ti, tu lo hiciste en mi… aun no se quien fue el que fallo, si tu destrozando mi confianza, o yo alejando mi camino…

He oído mil veces que las relaciones a distancia son pésimas, pero… lo nuestro fue ridículo, no hubo verdadera distancia, tan solo dos semanas… ¡¡Dos malditas semanas que te cambiaron por completo!! No pensé que te afectaría de ese modo que me alejara de ti, ni siquiera por asuntos familiares… debí dejarte acompañarme… ahora lo se, realmente lo se, aun no estabas listo para estar solo, la soledad aun te perseguía… y ese fue mi error, mi gran error.

**_Y ese reloj ya no andaba  
De mañana a tarde siempre se paraba  
Como yo el te miraba_**__

****

Por primera vez no tengo las mas mínima idea de que debo hacer, o como actuar, ya no se realmente que es lo que debo de sentir y que mas desechar al pozo del olvido, porque hoy me doy cuenta que no tengo nada mas que olvidar, solamente la plasma de tu sentimiento… aquel que creí iba dirigido solo a mi, a nadie mas… fui tonto al creerme especial, porque hoy me doy cuenta que mientras mas ilusiones tienes en la vida, mas rápido golpean el suelo de la desesperanza y te hacen perder el equilibrio de tu mentalidad.

**_Nunca lloraré por ti  
A pesar de lo que un tiempo fui..._**

****

¿Loco? Quizá, auque mas bien lo llamaría precavido, porque, desde hoy me digo, de ahora en adelante me prometo no volver a caer mas de lo que ya lo he hecho, porque… no, ahora que lo pienso es imposible llegar mas abajo, no puedes bajar mas después de haber confiado y perdido… y mas cuando soy yo la misma causa de ello… confiar… he confiado en las personas, desde siempre, confié en mi madre para traerme a este mundo, y así lo hizo pero después me abandono… confié en mi padre para enseñarme el camino, pero se marcho a seguir el suyo propio… confié en mi hermano para que me mostrara el ejemplo, pero el me ataco frió… confié en mis amigos y ellos me traicionaron… ¿pero sabes que hice?, los perdone, claro que los perdone, incluso los justifique al entender parte de su corazón… pero esto Kai… esto ya hubo sido demasiado. No puedo volver a perdonar…

****

****

**_Si, lo admito, alguna vez  
Te pienso pero  
No me tocas más_**

**_  
_**Aunque debo admitir que todo comenzó por un descuido… mío, no lo negare. Nunca llegue realmente a pensar lo dura que era para ti la soledad, sabia el daño que te hacia, y también como desaparecerla de tu lado… y lo hice, te mostré el camino, te aleje de la oscuridad, de di una nueva oportunidad para conocer y entender todo aquello que por años permaneció lejano a tu ser, y… por un momento, te creí curado de aquella tu enfermedad… porque así era Kai, la soledad que mostrabas, la tristeza en cada mirada, el dolor de cada gesto y la confusión de tus palabras, todo aquello era mas que una simple sensación, TODO aquello era el mal que te atacaba, que te dominadaza a cada segundo… no un simple sentir, sino una letal enfermedad, y desde ese momento me convertí en medico… y día tras día sanaba y curaba todo aquello, hasta alejarlo completamente de tu presencia…

**_Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar  
Y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno pero tú  
No me das tu amor constante  
No me abrazas y repites que soy grande_**

****

En ese momento me sentí orgulloso, pecare de arrogancia, pero fui un héroe, fui tu héroe, y en ello me concentre, te di con cada toque un poco de mi corazón, te mostré lo hermoso que es sentir, amar, incluso llorar… porque no hay nada mas agradable a la percepción, que el sentimiento y la emoción.

****

Pero ahora lo veo, fui un héroe si, mate al dragón que mantenía cautiva a la princesa… pero este no era un cuento de hadas, la bestia no era un carcelero, sino un protector… el guardián de la doncella, ¿de que la protegía? De ella misma, porque sin su restricción se dañaría, se dañaría a si misma, y así murió, su vil guardián murió, dejando al héroe la carga de la protección… y así lo hizo, la protegió, la resguardo de aquello que pudiera dañarla… hasta que un día el héroe no estuvo, no pudo protegerla, y la desesperación la ataco… pero sin su sombría guía no espero, y su desesperación desapareció… busco otro guardián, encontrando no mayor protección… por lo que continuo… y ya no paro… uno tras otro cayeron ante la doncella, pero no fue suficiente… ya nunca mas le seria suficiente…

**_Me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas..._**

**_Casa, viajes, coches, libros, paginas de diario  
Que aun si ya no valgo nada por lo menos yo  
Te permito caminar_**

Y así fue la historia… el héroe fue engañado, la princesa era la bestia, y el dragón fue eliminado… la soledad eliminada… porque así ocurrió, y ya no mas quiso volver, no mas que la misma esencia, suficiente para alterarte, mas no para atraparte… el héroe lo entendió… y nuevamente trato… trato de protegerla, y ella accedió… ¿pero cuanto duro esto?... la respuesta es incierta, porque aun dura, pero no existe… ella lo sintió… la libertad y su sensación… de la misma manera que tu la has sentido…

**_Y si quieres te regalo sol y mar  
Excusa, sabes, no quisiera molestar  
Pero como esto puede acabar  
No me lo puedo explicar  
Yo no lo puedo explicar_**

Uno tras otro llegan aquellos recuerdos a mi mente… ya no los quiero, pero no los puedo desechar, cada uno se ha incrustado, como si de un tatuaje se tratara, están por todas partes, en cada lugar que veo, toco, escucho, pruebo o huelo… porque estas en todos lados, en cada rincón de mi mente, cuerpo y corazón… difícil de soportar cada remolino de sensaciones… emociones intercaladas… desde el duro comienzo donde te saque de aquel frió helado… cada noche candente que vivimos juntos, hasta nuestro irónico final…

**_La negra noche y la luna llena  
Nos ofrecían sólo un poco de atmósfera  
Yo la amo todavía  
Cada detalle es aire que me falta_**

Ironía… no hay nada que mejor lo describa, recuerdo haber escuchado de tus labios la sensación… la ironía del amor, y tan correcto como erróneo lo entendí, porque se que te he perdido aunque estés frente a mi, porque ya no es como antes… si lo deseo puedo recuperarte, solo necesito pedirlo, tu mismo lo explicaste… pero no es lo mismo… ya nunca mas será lo mismo, como tener algo que ya nunca mas te pertenecerá, el ave que nació en cautiverio puede ser domesticada… pero si se le muestra la libertad, desechara su jaula, y surcara los cielos entre cada nube… cada nube entre las cientos…

**_Y si estoy así es por la primavera  
Pero sé que es una excusa..._**

****

****

Me gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás y corregir mi gran error… pero lo ocurrido no puede variar, porque en algún momento, no importando cuanto tiempo, todo se volvería a repetir, por alguna razón me alejaría de tu lado… por mas escasa temporada, solo eso bastaría, no mas que unos días, entonces todo volvería a repetirse, como si ya estuviese grabado, por el destino quizás, no lo se… pero las posibilidades eran pocas, solo dos… te dejaba encerrado en las oscuridad hasta la locura, o te salvaba de ella para embriagarte a la vida. Ya no se que decir, que pensar o que sentir, porque todo se ha disparado, ha cambiado sus formas… ya nada es como debió ser… ni será lo que deseo que sea… todo tiene un camino, y tu ya has elegido el tuyo****

**__**

Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar  
Y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno pero tu  
No me das tu amor constante  
No me abrazas y repites que soy grande

****

No negare que me gusta recordar, tenerte cada noche al lado de mi cama, sintiendo la mayor felicidad que nunca antes logre experimentar,… la verdadera felicidad. Pero nada es infinito, la eternidad no existe… he comprobado la veracidad de que "todo lo bueno tiene que terminar"… al igual que lo nuestro tuvo su fin… o quizás no, porque para ti soy tu favorito, pero yo no quiero eso, no deseo ser el favorito, sino el único!!... fue el camino para dar todo por acabado.

****

****

**_Me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas...  
Casa, viajes, coches, libros, paginas de diario  
Que aun si ya no valgo nada por lo menos yo  
Te permito caminar_**

****

Hay en mi memoria una escena repetida incontables veces, me encontraba anhelante y exasperado, te había dejado solo por atender asuntos familiares, ¿Qué era?... sinceramente ya no lo recuerdo, lo que nunca olvidare es la felicidad que me embargo cuando llegue al departamento que compartíamos tu y yo, ya no podía esperar, habían sido dos largas semanas de estar lejos de ti, y mi corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que sentí que se saldría, pero no importaba, porque estaría contigo, con el dueño de mi alma y corazón… pero cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación con la sonrisa mas grande en mi rostro, esta se desmorono, de la misma manera que todas mis ilusiones… allí estabas tu… si, pero no solo como te esperaba, como yo te esperaba, tu no lo hiciste, no esperaste por mi… no aguardaste el momento para estas juntos nuevamente, por el contrario, buscaste cariño en brazos ajenos, encontradote con una nueva sensación, no mejor, pero tampoco peor a como lo sentías conmigo… simplemente diferente, pero igual de sensitiva…

****

****

**_Solo que pensaba lo inútil que es desvariar  
Y creer que estoy bien cuando es invierno pero tu  
No me das tu amor constante  
No me abrazas y repites que soy grande_**

****

En ese momento me sentí como un dulce en las manos de un niño, que al ser finalizado busca algo nuevo… nunca olvida el dulce sabor, pero tan grande es la gama que nunca se cansara de probar y saborear.

Y esa fue la primera de muchas veces que cediste a la tentación… te perdone una, dos incluso tres veces, pero era demasiado, ya no me pertenecías, realmente no me amabas… tu no estabas enamorado de mi, Kai, tu estabas enamorado del amor. Buscando constante cada nueva sensación, conociendo el mundo a través de suspiros y caricias, goce y placer… a pesar de ello volviste a mi cama en innumerables ocasiones… y como negarme, te acepte, sabiendo lo que era, o lo que no pudo ser…

****

****

**_Me recuerdas que revivo en muchas cosas...  
Casa, viajes, coches, libros, paginas de diario  
Que aun si ya no valgo nada por lo menos yo  
Te permito caminar_**

****

Uno por uno fueron cayendo a tus pies, completamente irresistible… así fue y será siempre, no hay quien pueda no tentarse, no aceptar tu condición… ¿tendré consuelo quizás?, no realmente… porque no soy el único que cayo enamorado… fui el primero, o como lo llamas, tu favorito, pero aun así no lo se… porque no es lo mismo, no quiero ser uno mas del montón… no deseo pasar mi vida ligado a tu recuerdo, teniendo la posibilidad de que estés junto a mi, pero a la vez te alejes tanto que no pueda volver a verte… aunque seria lo mas prudente, aun me queda por salvar la cordura, pero al igual que mi alma cederá a tus encantos… porque antes que todo soy humano… sujeto a tentaciones.

****

****

**_Y si quieres te regalo sol y mar  
Excusa, sabes, no quisiera molestar  
Pero como esto puede acabar_**

****

Aunque no desee aceptarlo todo aquel hermoso sentimiento ha quedado atrás, cercado en el olvido de tus noches de pasión, porque ya todo termino, ya no tiene solución… una vez abierto un nuevo camino no dudaste, ahora es mi turno de no dudar y abrir el mío… porque por mas que trate, sueñe e intente… no tendré un final feliz, mis ideologías las destrozaste, y e allí mi desenlace… comenzar de nuevo no es una opción, no puedo volver atrás, seguiré donde me he quedado, pero completamente alejado, conciente… conciente de que este fue mi error… mi gran error

****

****

**_Pero como esto puede acabar  
Pero como esto puede acabar_**

Porque esto no es un cuento de hadas, no tendrá un final feliz digno de ser leído… pero, si realmente lo fuera, si esto fuese un cuento de hadas, tal cual el de grandes escritores… en todo caso, yo seria un héroe, pero… seria el héroe que mato a la princesa para salvar al dragón…

**------**

**OWARI**

**------**

**Y eso fue todo n.n, un final marca _Silverhell_ jiji n.nU Gomen nasai si no les gusto o.o, pero tuve la idea de este final desde que imagine el fic °-°, tan sumido estaba Kai, que no podía salir o-o y allí llego Takao, y tan buena gente como es abrió la cajita de Pandora que tenia la inscripción _"NO ME TOQUES" _o.o… pero bien lo dicen, el amor lo vence todo… **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic n-n… -.- aunque el ultimo capitulo me salio algo SOSO, le falto sentimiento ;-;… o.o notaron que Takao estaba muy metafórico xD?.... -.- definitivamente no mas Shakespeare y sardinas antes de dormir -.-UU. n.n es hora de agradecer a todas esas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic tan falto de inspiración:**

Kokoro Yana: TIAAA!!!!! ;-; que bueno que le gusto, no sabe lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios, mas viniendo de una persona a la que admiro tanto, espero que este capitulo no le haya parecido algo tonto ;-; me fallo mi inspiración y no me salio con sentimiento, pero sabe que se lo dedico de todo corazón.

Nancy-Hiwatari-17: Arigatou por su comentario nn, realmente me costo trabajo, pero como no es mío, sino de tres personas a las que adoro, con solo pensar en ellas me vuelve el animo… o.o por cierto, usted es mi tia ne? o.o la he escuchado mucho… n.n igualmente, y espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.

May kinomiya: ;---; lo sabia, Kai me quedo demasiado OOC TT-TT, no debí ponerlo tan cursi, pero me salio del corazón, y esa semana estuve MUY cursi, espero este capitulo este mejor.

Nalle y Cia: OKAA-SAN!!!!!!!!! –ojitos de estrella- enserio? ;----; Silver esta MUY feliz de que diga eso… no tiene que agradecer n-n esto lo hago con todo mi corazoncito porque la quiero mucho mucho mucho °-°, espero este capitulo haya llenado sus expectativas al final n.n… de verdad la quiero nOn

Aguila Fanel: Que bueno que le gusto n-n, este fic tuvo más respuesta de lo que esperaba n---n eso me alegra, Arigatou por su Review

Hibary: Me alegran sus comentarios n-n…. O.o, leería el Rei/Taka, pero no me atrevo a leer un Kai/Taka n.nU, este fic lo hice porque a tres personas a quienes adoro les gusta la pareja, pero en lo personal no tengo el mismo pensamiento n-n… pero aun así MIL gracias nn me halaga mucho y me alegro haberla inspirado.

**Eso fue todo n.n muchas gracias ha todos por soportarme durante estos… xD solo son tres, pero aun así mil gracias n-n, realmente espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a Ileyse, Kokoro y Rika n-n… Silver les desea que hayan pasado un feliz día de Reyes**

**Sayonara**

**Se despide de ustedes Sy n.-**


End file.
